


Home

by WhenDayMetTheKnight



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU as in setting AU, Could be continued, Cuddles, Fluff, I don't get this whole Asgard Midgard thing, I'll stop with these tags now, It's confusing, M/M, Possible smut if continued, So yeah, This is kind of an AU, Well it is an AU but, adorbs, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenDayMetTheKnight/pseuds/WhenDayMetTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even tucked into that blanket he looked cold. Maybe... Maybe you could just... Just sort of... fix that. Father would question it. He might even react badly to it... But it was simply you trying to be a good brother, right? Plus, Odin was disgusted with Loki. Completely. And, he had been especially busy as of late. He wouldn't check the room... Maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor

You watch him. He's sound asleep, body curled around a pillow. It's the most peaceful he's looked in days or, more accurately, since you brought him home. He doesn't call it home, though. He calls it hell. Maybe it's because Father is here. Maybe it's because /you're/ here. You don't know what you ever did to make him hate you so much. Well, actually, you do. He's told you time and time again. He says you put him in your shadow. That Odin liked you better from the start, treated you like the prince you were meant to be, treated Loki like trash. That's what he always says. He thinks it was just because he's an ice giant, because he wasn't human, nor was he like anyone on Asgard. No, he had potential to be so much more. He could have been better than you, and you know it. Father knew that Loki was an ice giant. You were born a 'Perfect Child', as Loki says, but still. You didn't have to work for greatness. Loki would have. Even so, you were never entirely perfect. You were headstrong, a little cocky, and maybe just a tiny bit protective... And to hell if you weren't feeling protective over Loki. In fact, you've found that you'd taken a step towards him. No, not just a step. You're hovering over him now. He looked so cold, so lonely, but still peaceful. Even tucked into that blanket he looked cold. Maybe... Maybe you could just... Just sort of... fix that. Father would question it. He might even react badly to it... But it was simply you trying to be a good brother, right? Plus, Odin was disgusted with Loki. Completely. And, he had been especially busy as of late. He wouldn't check the room... Maybe...


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, after a moment of blinking to focus your vision, you stretch and try to get up, only to find that something's holding you down. You realize that the warmth you felt earlier--and still feel-- is coming from what you feel is holding you down. It never occurred to you to look down, but as soon as you do you almost wish you hadn't.

The first thing that you notice when your eyes open is the light, which you assume is streaming in through the window on the wall opposite the one you're facing. The second thing you notice is that you're surrounded by ever-pleasant warmth, which you assume is from the blankets. The third thing you notice is that your adoptive brother hasn't woken you up on his own at the crack of dawn, which is strange because he always used to do that, and has been for the past week that you've been in this hell. So, after a moment of blinking to focus your vision, you stretch and try to get up, only to find that something's holding you down. Immediately, your mind floods with ideas as to what it could be. They could have strapped you to the bed in your sleep in worries that you'd get up and kill them while they slept themselves. Or maybe it's just your blanket, caught around you from turning in your sleep. But then you realize that the warmth you felt earlier--and still feel-- is coming from what you feel is holding you down. It never occurred to you to look down, but as soon as you do you almost wish you hadn't. What you see is a pair of arms wrapped around you tightly, and your mind immediately starts to think that you were some how intoxicated. Still, nothing of that shows on your face. When you look more closely at the arms, relief shamefully hits you when you realize that those arms are familiar, if not almost welcome. They're large, strong arms, well toned and covered in beautiful blonde hairs. You know these arms and, honestly, you love them dearly. They belong to Thor and you already know it without having to look back at his sleeping face, which was nuzzled into the back of your neck moments ago. You look down a bit more, past his arms that are locked around your waist, and see that you are still equipped with your trousers, which is more than you would have asked for if Thor had been out of his mind when this happened. Actually, you don't even know that anything happened. You didn't consume any alcohol, and from the looks of it, everything in the room was still intact, just as you'd seen it when you fell asleep. The only difference was that there was one shirtless Thor with his arms circled around you, which wasn't as unpleasant as it should have been. Actually, it wasn't unpleasant at all, which is a highly unexpected thing, especially from you. You'd always acted like you hated your brother, though you only wished that you did. And while you did live mainly in Thor's shadow, you didn't mind because you were able to admire him from there. It was mainly just a convenient excuse for trying to kill Thor on multiple occasions. Really, you had wanted him dead so you wouldn't have to love him the way you do anymore, so finding him with his arms around you while you slept was quite the pleasant, yet annoying surprise. This was going to set you back into thinking that maybe, just maybe, you could convince Thor to reciprocate in some way. You needed to get away before things get awkward, and as you lightly unclasp his hands and removed them from you, you silently wonder what Odin would say to any of this. If he would disown his perfect child over something as petty as simple sentiment. You finally manage to crawl out of bed, grab some clothes off of the little dresser-type thing, and get dressed. Just before you leave the room, you turn to look at Thor, who looks as content as a fat cat. It makes you smile to yourself just a little, and that smile follows you once you leave the room. You head outside, though you're not out there but for maybe a half an hour before Thor finds you, fully clothed and looking a bit ashamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Continuing because kdjg yeah.  
> If I continue to get requests to continue, I'll keep posting more of it because I do still have more but yeah.  
> It'll probably get increasingly worse as it progresses though because it's hard for me to keep ideas flowing on one thing.))


	3. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do I know you're not just up to your usual tricks and world domination schemes?" He raises an eyebrow at you. "You don't." You sigh, giving up. Worst comes worst you can always get the Avengers to team back up and get Loki back to Asgard. Hopefully.

He doesn't show any sign that he knows you're there, and you're only maybe three feet away from him. In fact, you're close enough to be startled when he abruptly turns around and looks at you. "Can we go to Earth again?" It lightens your mood and you can't help but chuckle at his request. "You say that as if it's an easy place to get to. We promised to leave them alone, remember? And, they all kind of hate you." You see him nod, and though he doesn't seem upset, he certainly doesn't look optimistic. He never does, though. Unless you count the malicious smiles he gives on occasion. "Why do you want to go, anyway?" You can see by the way that his eyes look that a few thoughts just passed his mind. Excuses. "I wanted to see how they were doing after the incident." Your thoughts were confirmed, because you know Loki doesn't care about how the humans are doing. You let it go, though. There's no use in trying to pry it out of him. It's Loki, after all. "It'd take a lot to get back there, you know. On top of that, everyone would recognize us. There's no way you'd get out of there without at least all of the strange looks they can muster." He nods again and you wonder why he really wants to go. So much so that you contemplate going just to find out. But then again, he could be up to his usual mischievous antics. And you could be falling for his trap. And you could just be falling for him. Wait... /what/?! You don't know what exactly is up with you, but it has to stop. Earth might actually take your mind off of all of that. Maybe you can visit /her/ again. There's a lot of maybes in your world, and you're starting to find them to be quite the nuisance. "Well?" Loki's expectant voice snaps you out of your thoughts and you cross your arms across your chest. "How do I know you're not just up to your usual tricks and world domination schemes?" He raises an eyebrow at you. "You don't." You sigh, giving up. Worst comes worst you can always get the Avengers to team back up and get Loki back to Asgard. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Still going on with the whole possible continuation thing.  
> Also, creative criticism is definitely welcomed and embraced since this is the first fic I've actually started to post here. The same thing goes for my Stony fic.))


	4. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closeness claws at your heart and you want nothing more but to roll over and curl up against his side, but you refrain. Somehow.

You finally managed to talk Thor into letting you two go to Midgard, or Earth, and now that you're here, you regret coming. You know Thor, and he knows you. He knows what you said earlier was an excuse, and you know he wants a real answer. You're not sure you can give him one, though. Honestly, you just wanted to be as far away from Odin as possible, considering what happened earlier that morning. Even if everyone here hates you for trying to control them all. You did that on a whim. And... You had unpaid debts that are, unfortunately, still unpaid. You shake your head to clear your thoughts, looking around at the open plains of grass on which you're sitting on. It's a vast area, going further than what your eyes can see. It's all either dead grass, or some brown looking plant. For some reason, looking at it makes you a bit sleepy and reminds you of something that you just can't quite name. It sits there, lingering in the back of your head, waiting for you to figure it out. But every time you grab at it, it seems to slip away. Giving up on the thought, you glance over at Thor, who seems to be playing with the grass, picking a piece up, messing with it a bit, putting it down, and then grabbing another piece to repeat that cycle. It catches your interest for a bit until he notices you're staring at him and he puts down the piece of grass he'd been holding and mutters a small, "Sorry..." You smile a bit because you know you made him feel a bit embarrassed, and a wave of affections crashes over you. He stares at you, too, and you raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" He shakes his head a bit and you send him a little glare. "You're smiling," He admits, "I haven't seen you do that in a while." Really? "Nonsense! I smile quite a bit, thank you." He smiles a bit himself. "Well, not like that. You're forgetting I grew up with you, Loki." You can't help but roll your eyes and you both chuckle, and then you realize that you really haven't smiled like this in a long time, or laughed, or shared these kinds of moments with him. It's strange to feel that giddy feeling of actual happiness again, and something tells you that this is how it should be, how it should have been a long time ago. But then you remember all of your attempts at crushing Thor from your heart, trying to get him out of your head-- and you'd been doing so well, too!-- and you remember how things used to be. Somewhere inside of your head, you make an agreement with yourself that, even if you couldn't have Thor in the way you wanted to, that staying like this is much better than trying to forget him or hate him. When the two of you stop laughing finally, you let out a sigh and fall back into the grass. Normally, you wouldn't want to lie in grass and dirt, but this is an exception. You can see that Thor's confused by this new side of you, but he quickly gets over it, judging by the way he joins you in lying down in the grass. The closeness claws at your heart and you want nothing more but to roll over and curl up against his side, but you refrain. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'll probably be posting to this work more than my Stony one because, oddly enough, this one gets more positive feedback.))


	5. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't fully acknowledge it yet, but something in you knows that it was disappointment. Or maybe all of you knew that, but you just didn't want to accept it because you know the same feeling had crossed you.

You and Loki lay peacefully in the grass for quite some time. Actually, you're pretty sure it's wheat and grass, but what do you know? Plants aren't your forte. Eventually, you end up closing your eyes and not long after that there's something tickling your nose. When you open your eyes, there's a piece of the long grass with a furry tip right in your face, held by the hand of your tricky brother Loki. You wrinkle your nose up a bit and you can hear the faint snicker from him and it makes you hop up and grab the piece of grass, sitting straight up. He out-right laughs, which is really something rare. A smile pulls up the corners of your lips as you see him picking up another piece of grass to try to tickle your face with. This time, though, you tackle him and grab the grass out of his hand before pinning them both beside him so he can't pick up any more of the stuff. The two of you end up scuffling for a bit, and when it's all died down, you're on top of Loki again, holding him down. This time, though, there's a long pause of the two of you just staring into each other's eyes. It's silent and for not the first time you have no clue what's going on in Loki's mind, but you decide you'd rather not let the silence stretch. "I knew you weren't bad, Loki." He blinks at you, as if you've drawn him out of a daze. "I knew that too." His answer confuses you and your eyes bore deep into his light blue ones. "What do you mean?" He looks as if he's about to answer you, but you can see the look in his eyes change and you know he's changed his mind. "When you're 'bad' you don't know you are, you just think everyone else is incompetent." While that's probably true, you know it was just a quick cover up, and so you roll yourself off of Loki, lying down next to him. Something flashes in his eyes when you look back at him, but you're not sure what it was and you doubt he knows you saw it. You don't fully acknowledge it yet, but something in you knows that it was disappointment. Or maybe all of you knew that, but you just didn't want to accept it because you know the same feeling had crossed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Pchoooo another chapter down. We may have a guest star coming in preeeetty soon! ewe))


	6. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're surprised that no one has found the two of you yet, but that doesn't mean you aren't glad. The last thing you need is attention. Well, unless it's from Thor. Before you can think anymore, your attention is stolen by the object in the sky that's slowly descending towards you two, as if on the cue of your thoughts.

As Thor rolls off of you, you start to feel cold, his heat leaving you to yourself and you think: maybe you should have told him the truth? Maybe you should have not even said that you knew that too. Or maybe you should confess now. But, before you can do anything, your mind goes back to standing in the dark on what you could only describe as a small mountain. Thor's there with you, pleading with you for you to come home, but instead of doing what he wants, what you know part of you wants to do, you might as well have spit in his face as you mockingly sneered, "Sentiment." You feel dismayed, to say the least, that Thor is now beside you again, and you just want to make up for all of the terrible things you did and said. You just don't know how... Other than telling the truth about everything, but even then you're not sure that would do any good. But oh, do you want to tell him. Now seems like the perfect time, but then the worst time to tell him. You're not sure if you ever will tell him, but you certainly don't want to die without knowing if you ever had a chance. You're surprised that no one has found the two of you yet, but that doesn't mean you aren't glad. The last thing you need is attention. Well, unless it's from Thor. Before you can think anymore, your attention is stolen by the object in the sky that's slowly descending towards you two, as if on the cue of your thoughts. Thor must have seen it too, because you both sat up at the same time. When it's close enough, you see that it's primarily red, and very shiny. You don't realize what--or who, more precisely-- it is, until it's about twenty feet above you and slowing down even more to a graceful float. Stark. It almost makes you scowl, the sight of him, and you resist the urge to kick a foot out when he lands just before your feet. His mask pulls back away from his face and retracts into the suit. Thor's silent for barely even two seconds. "Tony? What are you doing here?" You watch him shrug in that almost condescending way as he blankly asks, "What, am I not supposed to be here?" You fight down the urge to glare and stay silent. You should let Thor handle this. Tony wouldn't listen to your reasoning since you kind of threw him over the Stark Tower. You never much liked him. And you think you really start to hate him after his next remark, "Actually, I do think that it should be the other way around. Personally, I believe that we don't need any more Asgardians here, especially the one who tried to get everyone to kneel before him. And I think I have a right to investigate when someone who killed more people than I'd like to count comes back to Earth with his demigod not-brother." The fire in your eyes doesn't burn out, but your urge to come up with your own smart comment does. Thor's eyebrows furrow, from what you see, as he tries to figure out what to say. "How did you know we were here?" Tony grinned a bit. "Well, actually, you two are hard to miss. You send off energy waves when you come here through whatever portal you managed to construct. To be honest, it was only by chance that I just happened to have been checking when I saw that things were going crazy. Took me a while to get here, though. In case you hadn't noticed," He gestured around at the empty planes, "It's kind of deserted here. Or maybe it's just me?" This time, you add in an annoyed comment, "We were hoping to avoid seeing morons like you." Tony didn't even spare you a glance, instead, he continued to speak to Thor. "Oh, can I ask you a question? I think I'll go right ahead and do that. Why'd you bring the mass-murderer, evil, take-over-the-world, adopted-son-brother ice giant throw-people-off-buildings guy back here?" You see Thor cringe at that, and a wave of affection washes over you. You're not sure if Tony picked up on that, but you turn your face away from him nonetheless. "He asked to come back, and... I trust him." Tony sputters and raises his eyebrows at Thor. "Are you serious?! I thought we established this the first time. Y'know, when he tried to take over Earth? The whole subjugate thing?" Ouch. "He's not all bad!" "Oh, I guess he's just 99.99% bad, right?" Thor looks like he's getting angrier, so you cough a bit. He gets what you're trying to say and tries to calm himself down. He's become much better at controlling his temper, from what you see, and it makes you sort of happy to know that. "Look, he's not going to cause any more trouble. I'll see to it." Tony crosses his arms over his chest. "That's what you said last time, isn't it?" He glares. "And I took him back to Asgard, did I not?" Stark shrugs like the entire thing is nothing. "At the first sign of trouble, I'm contacting S.H.I.E.L.D. I should be contacting them now, which I'm not because I'm a pretty nice guy, so be grateful. If anyone else had found you two, S.H.I.E.L.D. would already be here." You see Thor nod and it's not long after that Tony takes off again with a quick, "I have a company to, you know, manage." Leaving you and Thor to yourselves again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I think I'll keep steadily posting with this one, since it seems to continue to get positive feedback and such.))

**Author's Note:**

> ((I have more to this if you guys want me to post it, but I need feedback! If I do continue it, it would be in really small chapters like this one titled with the character's name in which it's in the point of view of.))


End file.
